Imaginario
by LissyScarlett
Summary: One-Shot/¿Como saber si mi vida no es un sueño? ¿O mi sueño es real?/Mi nombre es Rachel Roth, y como muchos otros niños tengo un amigo imaginario./—¿Todo era un plan para despertarme o algo de lo que sucedió en mi mente fue real?— sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la azotea.


**Aqui con una nueva historia, espero que les guste y me dejen muchos Reviews.**

***Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**_Imaginario_**

_[Capitulo Unico]_

* * *

Mi nombre es Rachel Roth, y como muchos otros niños tengo un amigo imaginario. Ustedes deben pensar que no es malo, que muchos niños tienen uno. El problema es que yo tengo 17 años, y aun sueño con "él" y lo veo junto a mi reflejo cada vez que me acerco a un espejo. Siento su sombra siguiéndome. Por un momento creí estar loca, pero confirme por completo mí desequilibrado estado mental aquella vez que lo vi, de pie en la calle de enfrente, saludándome con la mano y sonriéndome de una forma amistosa. Me aleje del lugar corriendo, escapando de nada en realidad, ya que "él" no me seguía.

Estuve una semana pensando seriamente en ir a ver un Psicólogo, pero después al notar que mi amiguito imaginario no volvió a aparecer desistí de esa idea. Tuve un mes normal, ¡bueno! relativamente normal, ya que en mis sueños aparecieron unos extraños personajes, evidentemente productos de mi imaginación. Un chico: alto, moreno, con algunas partes de su cuerpo robotizadas; una chica: curvilínea, de piel anaranjada, y cabello rojizo hasta la altura de la cadera; otro chico: un poco bajo, cabello negro en punta, y en excelente estado físico. Aparecieron cada uno en un sueño diferente, turnándose para aparecer, todos le decían lo mismo: _"¡Raven, despierta!"._

Esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza, incluso estando despierta. Sentía que me llamaban, pero no podía ser, mi nombre es Rachel pero ¿Quién es Raven?

"_¡Raven, despierta!"._

La escuchaba con el tono de voz de "él". Sí. Para mí la voz de mi amiguito imaginario es inconfundible.

Cuando inicie mi último año escolar, pensé que sería normal, pero todo se complicó cuando la profesora anuncio al nuevo compañero de clases: "Garfield Logan". Rubio, con unos cuantos mechones teñidos de verde al igual que sus ojos, que por un momento sentí que me miraban con intensidad. El chico tenía un aire infantil, una amplia sonrisa, y era aparentemente de mi misma altura o quizás un par de centímetros más bajo. Juro que en ese momento creí estar soñado, me piñizque el antebrazo e incluso le pregunte a la chica que se sienta junto a mí, si lograba ver al chico nuevo. Ella me miro raro, y dijo que si, que lo veía. En ese momento me asuste de verdad, aquel muchacho era idéntico a mi amigo imaginario.

"Garfield Logan" tomo asiento al fondo del salón, al igual que yo, tan solo que él se sentó en el otro extremo. Para mi sorpresa, en ningún momento dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia mí.

Me sentía en una situación incómoda, el chico que por mucho tiempo creí que pertenecía a mi imaginación se encontraba en la misma clase que yo. No podía dejar de creer—de verdad deseaba— que aún me encontraba durmiendo. No se imaginan cuanto deseaba estar durmiendo. Sabía que esto no era un sueño, sabía que aquel chico era de carne y hueso. Pero de lo que no estaba completamente segura, era de que si mi estado mental había mejorado o empeorado. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Sonó el timbre del receso. Habría una pequeña pausa entre las clases.

Mis compañeros de clases, se apretujaban y empujaban tratando de salir del salón.

Recogí mis cosas, me introduje entre la multitud que trataba de cruzar la puerta, y conseguí salir al pasillo. Caminaba distraída, evidentemente me alejaba de los demás por mi propia voluntad. Nunca fui buena con las relaciones sociales, no confió mucho en la gente. Prefiero mis libros, en donde los héroes son valientes y honestos, y los villanos, los cuales a pesar de todo terminan perdiendo.

Cruce una amplia puerta que conectaba el pasillo con el extenso jardín de la escuela.

Camine relajadamente por el césped, sabia hacia dónde dirigirme. Ante mi apareció un frondoso árbol, el cual me proporcionaría sombra para continuar con mi lectura. Cuando de pronto sentía que algo—o quizás alguien— me jalaba del brazo. Volteé con brusquedad, tan solo para quedar a escasos centímetros del chico nuevo. A causa del giro algunos mechones de mi cabello quedaron sobre mi rostro, a la luz del sol tenían cierto brillo violáceo, al contrario del cabello de él que brillaba como si fuera oro.

—¡Raven, despierta!—el chico tenía un tono de voz preocupado, casi desesperado. Yo gire mi rostro hacia un lado, como si buscara a alguien más. Pero tan solo estábamos los dos, solos, en aquella inmensidad de pasto verde.

Verde, como los brillantes ojos de Garfield Logan.

—Creo que te equivocaste de persona, mi nombre es Rachel Roth—dije. Logan suspiro con resignación, para luego sonreírme con cariño.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Me equivoque de chica— dirigió sus ojos hacia los libros que estaban entre mis brazos— ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

Y allí pasamos todo el día, sentados uno frente al otro debajo de aquel frondoso árbol que nos otorgaba sombra. Yo leía y él se mantenía en silencio, sin despegar sus ojos de mí.

"_Raven, despierta"_

Escuchaba su voz. Dirigía mis ojos hacia él, pero notaba que sus labios estaban sellados. Me convencí de que no fue aquel chico el que pronunciaba esa frase. Me concentre de nuevo en ese libro de cuentos, pero aun así sentía un cálido susurro cerca de mi oído.

Después de un par de semanas me acostumbre.

Después de un par de semanas lo conocí, e incluso tome confianza en Garfield. Aprendimos tanto el uno del otro. Aprendimos tanto de nuestro silencio.

Él siempre llegaba en silencio, desplazándose muy discretamente como si fuera un felino. Su aliento me entibiaba el cuello, y mi piel se erizaba cada vez que me saludaba con la típica frase de: _¡Raven, despierta!_. Al ver que yo no respondía a aquel extraño saludo, comienza de nuevo.

—Buenos días Rae—

—Rachel— digo con tono de reproche. Ese apodo no me molesta en lo absoluto, tan solo que, con el tono de voz de Logan ese sobrenombre suena tan dulce, que siento que me dará diabetes de tan solo escucharlo de nuevo.

**[…]**

Se cumpliría un mes desde que Garfield me pidió que dejara que me acompañase. Nos conocimos tanto en tan poco tiempo. Confiamos tanto el uno en el otro. Me gusta, y mucho. Pero las últimas conversaciones que tuvimos debajo de aquel frondoso árbol, giraban en torno a aquella chica llamada _Raven_. Siento que trata de buscar a esa chica en mí, eso me molesta. Me hace sentir celosa. Yo nunca me imaginé en una relación normal con alguien. El problema es que no sé qué tipo de relación tenemos. ¿Somos conocidos? ¿Somos amigos? ¿Qué somos?.

En el primer receso entre las clases, Garfield me pidió que lo acompañase. Caminamos por un pasillo hasta llegar a la sala en la que se juntaban los profesores. Entramos silenciosos apoyados en las manos y las rodillas, ya que a nosotros nos permiten entrar allí. Por suerte solo había un par de profesores distraídos revisando los exámenes.

Nos arrastramos hacia un rincón de la habitación, en la que el muro estaba cubierto de ganchos que sostenían una llave cada uno. Parecía que no era la primera vez que el rubio hacia esto, ya que sabía con exactitud que llave tomar. Nos arrastramos de vuelta, un poco nerviosos ya qué un profesor estuvo a punto de descubrirnos. Cuando salimos al pasillo, y estábamos a una distancia prudente de la sala de profesores comenzamos a reírnos quizás de los nervios, o quizás por lo estúpido de nuestra pequeña aventura.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso de la escuela, el piso más alto. Caminamos por un desolado pasillo hasta llegamos a una puerta negra, Logan inserto la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, abriéndola y dejándonos el camino libre.

Llegamos a la azotea de la escuela, y nos sentamos en el borde de esta. Teníamos una vista perfecta de los alrededores, pero no observamos aquel bello paisaje urbano. Inconscientemente entrelazamos nuestras manos, nuestras piernas se balanceaban en el aire.

—Ha pasado…

—Un mes— interrumpí el inicio del dialogo del rubio.

—Sí, y es mucho—la voz de Garfield se hizo más pausada—Rachel, me puedes mirar—cuando obtuvo mi atención continuo—Raven, has dormido un mes y ya es hora de que despiertes…

Nos besamos, fue algo que los dos quisimos. Así que no opuse resistencia cuando el mordió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para adentrar su lengua en mi boca, y así profundizar el beso. Estábamos besándonos en el borde de una azotea, podríamos caer con tan solo un soplido del viento. Pero el viento no fue necesario, ya que involuntariamente me apoye en Garfield. Lo empuje levemente, y el equilibrio y la gravedad nos fallaron.

Caímos.

El viento nos azotaba, y yo me preparaba mentalmente para recibir el golpe. Me afirme con firmeza de aquel chico y… todo se oscureció.

**[…]**

Raven despertó de golpe.

Estaba en la enfermería, recostada sobre una fría camilla de operaciones, con cables conectados a su cuerpo y estos a la vez a maquinas que custodiaban sus signos vitales. Tres titanes la rodeaban.

—¿Qué me sucedió?—fue la pregunta más lógica que se le ocurrió. Sentía que era la primera vez que hablaba y se sorprendió al escuchar la monotonía de su propia voz.

—¡Hay! Amiga Raven estábamos muy preocupados—Starfire voló hacia ella y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió de que no le haya roto las costillas.

—Estábamos luchando contra Mad Mod— comenzó a explicar Robín— miraste una de sus pantallas y te quedaste dormida, lo entregamos a la policía, y al ver que no despertabas te trajimos aquí.

—Las computadoras decían que solo te podíamos despertar metiéndonos dentro de tu sueño—continuo Cyborg—tratamos de conectarnos a tu mente, pero ninguno duró más de una noche. Excepto Chico Bestia.

—¿Cuánto dormí?— volvió a preguntar Raven.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos. Dudando.

—Un mes…

La maga oscura dirigió su vista a la camilla que se encontraba junto a la suya. Chico Bestia le había respondido mientras quitaba de su cuerpo unos cuantos cables que lo conectaban a una computadora. Raven hizo lo mismo que el chico verde, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a buscar su capa que se encontraba sobre una silla. Se la puso, y cubrió su rostro con la capucha. De pronto todo tomo sentido: Garfield Logan y aquel mágico mes que vivió junto a él fue tan solo un sueño.

—Logan, ¿cierto?—Raven se dirigió a su compañero verde.

—sí, Rachel…

—¡Raven! Llámame Raven—se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir pregunto—¿Todo era un plan para despertarme o algo de lo que sucedió en mi mente fue real?— sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la azotea.

Medito, repitiendo su mantra las veces que fuera necesario. Pero aun así no podía concentrarse, algo le inquietaba. Sintió los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, Raven sabía quién era.

—La idea principal era despertarte, después de un tiempo…, me olvide de que todo era una fantasía, …en la azotea, la caída fue real, el beso fue real.

—Me gustaba estar en mi sueño, podía gritar, me podía enojar…—Raven ignoro lo anteriormente dicho por el chico e inicio un nuevo tema de conversación.—podía sentir sin que los vidrios estallaran o las cosas se derritieran.

—Aun puedes…

—No, no puedo.—el tono de voz de Raven, era tan frio, monótono e hiriente, que al chico verde le dio un escalofrió.

El Chico Bestia tomo asiento junto a Raven, la maga oscura dejo de levitar para quedar a la altura de él. El de ojos verdes tomo el rostro de la hija de Trigón entre sus manos, acercando su rostro al de ella. La beso y la chica no opuso resistencia, el beso duro un par de minutos. Se dejaron de besar cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

—Ves, aún seguimos vivos, y la torre aún sigue en pie.—dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa infantil.

Raven se abalanzo sobre él volviéndolo a besar. Segura de que, al menos por ahora, todo estará bien...

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Déjenme**** un Review por favor, y díganme si estuvo muy malo, si estuvo espantoso, o si estuvo bien.**

**Nos leemos luego, cuídense y adiós.**


End file.
